


Before I Run

by laurnin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurnin/pseuds/laurnin
Summary: Derek shifted a bit, the muscles of his arms straining against the leather of his jacket, as he made himself more comfortable. Stiles did not stare. She. Did. Not. And Derek definitely did not catch her staring. Nopenopenopenope that did not happen. Derek cocked his head as a smirk played at his lips, “Actually I don’t know you. You’re just some random brat thrown in here because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”Stiles screwed her eyes shut and rubbed her fingers along the bridge of her nose as she pressed her back as against the wall and slid down till her butt was on the floor, “Has anyone ever told you you’re insufferable?”Derek’s lips twitched again, almost threatening a smile, “Yeah maybe once or twice.”In which Stiles is a female sub Alpha that has to hide her awesome sub smell with dom scent so that other alphas don't try to dom her into submission and kill her :) Oh and Sterek. Much Sterek. Slow build friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!!  
> This is my first work on here but I have been an avid reader for yeeeeeeeeeears. I haven't tagged any warnings yet because at this time none apply and I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this yet but I WILL update them as I go along and put them at the beginning of the chapters as well. 
> 
> Also I just wrote this today and wanted to put it out there before I talk myself out of it so please excuse any typos!!!

5 years.

Well.

5 years with some quick visits home on holidays and for birthdays. 

BUT. It had been 5 years since she had stepped foot into Beacon Hills. After her mom had died before she graduated high school Stiles picked the furthest college she had gotten into and ran. Granted she now sported a new part of glowin’ red eyes and has to spritz herself with dom pheromones cuz  _ of course  _ she _ had  _ to be the only recorded sub Alpha in history. Well not recorded per say, only her dad, Scott, Melissa (who had given her the totally awesome news) and Lydia (the angel) who synthesized the dom perfume for her. If word got out that there was a an Alpha that had tested to be a sub werewolves from around the world would flock to beacon hills to make her submit and then kill her for her power. 

So she hid. Across the country. From everyone. Hid that she was a sub, a werewolf, and alpha. She played human almost to the point that she trained her senses to not do their heightened wolfy thing anymore. Her only constant reminder of what she is was the dom perfume she had to don every 2 hours. Otherwise her sub pheromones would permeate right on through and alert any werewolf in the room with  _ hey look and alpha sub! _ Reflexively Stiles palms at her purse to the little inside pocket to feel for the bottle and curls her fingers around it. Glancing at the clock she decided and extra layer couldn’t hurt and pops the top off of the bottle and sprays it generously onto her skin. 

John raises an eyebrow at her and she shrugs, “Hey if you smelled this enticing walking into known werewolf territory you would hide that up real quick too.” John nearly chokes on his breath of are and Stiles gawks at herself.  _ Yup. Just said that to my dad.  _

John coughs a few times before he’s able to pull in a good lungful of air and doesn’t even attempt to come back with a response. Instead he looks at his car's gas tank meter and purses his lips, debating whether he wanted to get up in the morning to fill it before work or not. Deciding that sleep is always the right answer he flips on his blinker and pulls smoothly into the first pump. He leans to the side and pulls his wallet from his back pocket and fishes out his card and hands it to Stiles, “Care you run in for your old man and have them put 20 on 8 please kid?”

“Yea sure daddio.” Stiles grins at Johns exaggerated eye roll before hopping from the car and hip bumping the door closed. As she crosses over to the next row of gas pumps she gets an eyefull of a gorgeous, sleek, and certainly well taken care of Camaro. Stiles literally jerks at the sudden urge to reach out and touch the cars glossy hood but the passenger side door opens and curly haired boy swings out. His eyebrows were gently knitted as his eyes swept across the buildings exterior till he found what he was looking for and bolted around the corner. As the boys scent reached her nose she got a hint of something familiar. She lifted her chin a bit and sniffed again and then froze.  _ You just sniffed the air. In front of - _ ohmygodstopstandingandmove. Stiles literally full body jerks back into motion just as a she catches a glimpse of leathered shoulders exiting the driver's side of the Camaro. 

Stiles catches the door just as a family exited, the little girl grinned up at her with a patchwork smile and tiny wave of her hand before being ushered away by her parents. Stiles's heart melted and she returned the tiny wave back because  _ come on _ how cute. Still grinning like an idiot slips into the warm interior of the gas station and finds her place in line. She pulls out her phone and thumbs through a handful of unread messages from Scott and snorts when he threatens to find and kill her in her sleep because he knew where she lived if she didn’t answer. She hits reply  **_Just got into town, home in probs 30._ ** Distantly Stiles hears the the front door to the store open and shut and a couple of soft clicks. Stiles thinks about just sending that message but knew it would only bring more of the wrath that is Scott McCall and adds  **_If you’re not there with pizza and the LOTR trilogy you’re D2M._ ** Satisfied with her text she hit send just as something rolls to her feet. She moved her hands out of the, amber eyes narrowing inquisitively. Looks more like a canister really or a flash bang...then it hits her nose. Thick and acidic… “Wolfsbane.” Stiles whispers her eyes popping wide, fear snaking down her spine.

The older man in front of her turns, eyebrow raised, “I’m sorry?”

Then all hell breaks loose. The canister literally explodes, wolfsbane erupting into the air, sending Stiles flying backward into a solid chest. The air whooshes out of her lungs and her body reacts, instinctively sucking in a deep breath. Wolfsbanes fills her lungs and nose and she gags, her entire body convulsing as she tries to both rid her lungs of the poison and suck in air at the same time. Which really only results in black goo spewing everywhere, which,  _ gross. _ Leather clad arms wrap around her roughly and yank her back as another cannister is thrown, Stiles is going to assume directly at her because no one’s aim is that bad. But instead of hitting its intended target it rolls right under the stores only propane tank.

“Oh FUCK.” Stiles chokes out just as the same leather clad arms grab and lift her over the store counter, their owner flying over after her just as the tank explodes. The force was strong enough to send them both careening into the back wall. The back of Stiles’s head cracks against the metal and its lights out. 


	2. Well Alrighty Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short!!! It seemed like a good place to stop it!? And I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long!

Stiles wakes with a jolt to all senses. She was about to open her eyes when her memories come crashing down on her. The ground beneath her feels cool and she does a cautious test of the air and finds it free of wolfsbane and breathes easily. She switches her focus to keeping her breath even and heart rate unchanging as she does a quick survey of her body. Lungs - on fire. Head - pounding. She feels tiny scrapes and bruises up and down her arms and scattered across her face. The wolfsbane would have slowed her healing but not by this much. They must be close to the rest stop. Oh god. The rest stop that blew up. With her dad outside. A low growl starts to build in her throat.  _ So help me god if they hurt him they’ll be looking at their insides.  _ Realizing the growl is coming from her she quickly swallows it down. 

“Subtle.” A gruff voice muttered. 

Stiles’s instincts immediately took over and she was up and crouched in a defensive position in the blink of an eye. Her fangs descended and the rest of her teeth were quick to follow as the beta form took over and her eyes flashed red. The threat sat in the shape of a man with his legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed, and hands laced in his lap. A man in a leather jacket. Stiles tested the air  _ werewolf, pine, and a sharp tang of citrus. _ There was something else too. Something she had smelled on the curly haired boy from that gas station. Easing out of her crouch she let the beta shift fade away but kept her eyes red a moment longer sending the message that he wasn’t the only one in charge here. The man raised a surprisingly expressive eyebrow managing to convey  _ really? Are you done?  _ without even saying a word. 

“I hear making noise is the new cool thing to do,” Stiles sank back, folding one leg under her and kept the other tucked into her chest in case she needed to spring up. 

Eyebrows eyed the stance but didn’t make a move to adjust his own relaxed position, “Is that not what I did when I said something?”

Stiles opened her mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. “ _ Whatever _ . So where the hell are we?” She stood and began walking the perimeter of the room. There was a door to her left, and a toilet not too far past that.

Eyebrows sighed, “No clue. Woke up not too long before you.”

Stiles’s eyes snapped to where he was sitting all zen like, “And you’re  _ that  _ calm?” Even with her heightened senses she wasn’t able to totally make out the guys features but from where she was standing she could tell his well built frame was relaxed and tension free. His eyes lifted to hers as her scrutiny lingered and she quickly went back to inspecting a mighty interesting dent in the wall. 

“My pack will find us.” He said simply before his eyebrows lowered slightly. Hiis head tilted a bit as he sniffed the air in her direction. Ice slipped down Stiles’s spin and her mind began whirl. How long had it been since the car ride. Since she last sprayed herself with the perfume. She lifted the back of her hand to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of Dom was there but it was faint. She inhaled again, maybe slightly smashing her nose into the back of her hand, and couldn’t find any trace of Sub. Yet. Stiles let out a breath she hadn’t realize she was holding and caught Eyebrows staring at her with a quirked eyebrow. She held her breath and listened, one maybe two heartbeats were some distance away from their room. Other than that it was utterly silent.

Shoving away from the door the leaned against the wall just beside the door incase someone was stupid enough to come barging in. “Your pack huh? They ever dealt with hunters before? Or wolfsbane? Cuz I’m pretty sure with the amount they used at the gas station there's plenty more where that came from. Wait aren’t the hunters in this area supposed to be under some sort of treaty? The Argents right?” Eyebrows didn’t even try to stop her, most people cut her off after the third question. He just let her ramble on question after question until she fell silent with a tight knot of worry successfully knit in the center of her chest. 

Eyebrows eyed her a moment more, making sure he rambling was done, before pushing himself to his feet, “Yes we have a treaty with Argents. No this isn’t them.” He paused and considered for a moment, “At least I  _ hope _ it isn’t.” He twisted his head from side to side, a sharp crack resonated from his neck in the process, loud enough to make Stiles wince at the reverberation. “Considering most of my pack is Hale I would say that  _ yes _ they have dealt with hunters and wolfsbane before.” The last sentence came out almost as a growl as Eyebrows eyes shone red in the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! Didn't mean to take such a long hiatus but...ya know, life. 
> 
> Anyhoo, this chapter is a bit on the short side but I already have the next one ready and rarin to go! (and its much longer) I just thought this would be a good break off point for the chapter. 
> 
> You guys are awesome :)

Stiles did not yelp. She. Did. Not. She  _ might _ have breathed out very sharply at the sight of Eyebrows’s red eyes. Not just any alpha. But a  _ Hale _ alpha.

Wait. 

Stiles narrowed her eyes at the furrowed brow, traced the lines of the face that was neutral but had an underlying tone of annoyance, then down to the tightly coiled arms and the way his legs were placed in a power stance.  

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Stiles muttered, everything clicking into place. Eyebrows was none other than fucking  _ Derek Hale _ . The rising star of the Hale Pack.  _ Fuck, _ the rising star of pretty much  _ everything. _ Stiles remembered reading about Derek when she was in middle school and the boy was in high school, how he had single handedly rescued a group of school kids when their driver went feral  _ after _ scoring the winning goal at the homecoming lacrosse game earlier that night. “Oh  _ fuck me.”  _ Stiles groaned as she dragged her hands over her face. He also happened to be Scott’s new Alpha that he would  _ not _ shut up about. 

Eye- _ Derek _ ’s eyebrows descended.

Stiles flailed as she rolled her eyes skyward, “Oh my god not like that.” She muttered, running a hand through her hair, “So that’s why I’m here huh? Getting swept up in some Alpha’s business?”

Derek’s lips twitched, “Aren’t you an Alpha?”

Stiles let red bleed into her eyes, “ _ You know what I mean,” _ she growled.

Derek shifted a bit, the muscles in his arms straining against the leather of his jacket, as he made himself more comfortable. Stiles did not stare. She. Did. Not. And Derek definitely did not catch her staring. Nopenopenopenope that did not happen. Derek cocked his head as a smirk played at his lips, “Actually I don’t know you. You’re just some random brat thrown in here because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Stiles screwed her eyes shut and rubbed her fingers along the bridge of her nose as she pressed her back as against the wall and slid down till her butt was on the floor, “Has anyone ever told you you’re insufferable?”

Derek’s lips twitched again, almost threatening a smile, “Yeah maybe once or twice.” 

Stiles sighed, tilting her head back, “So what’re we in for?” This wasn’t her first time being kidnapped. When Scott became a true Alpha there were a lot of people that had wanted to take that power which,  _ for whatever reason, _ included kidnapping Stiles. 

Derek’s eyes flitted around the room, “Not sure, wasn’t able to get a good look at the guys who grabbed us.” He ran a hand over his stubbled chin and mimicked her position, sliding to the floor.

Stiles blinked a couple times, “Seriously? You’re going to sleep at a time like this?”

“What else is there to do?” Derek said without opening his eyes. 

Stiles glared at him but felt a wave of exhaustion at the slight mention of sleep. Her body had all kinds of aches and pains from its beratement of wolfsbane, cuts, and bruises and even though her body had healed externally, internally she still felt like a punching bag. Grumbling to herself she shifted on the dirt and rock ridden floor and laid on her side her with back firmly pressed against the wall. She drew her legs up into her chest and pillowed her head on one arm as the other encircled her legs. She fell asleep thinking about her dad and hoping he didn’t get himself killed trying to save her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! A cliff hanger :)


End file.
